Daughter
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Setiap orang tua pasti tahu. Saat mereka memiliki seorang anak perempuan saat itulah mereka harus bersiap untuk melepaskan sang putri kelak. Mengganti nama belakang putri mereka dengan nama belakang dari suami putri mereka.


Wajah tegas yang menunjukkan gurat-gurat yang sudah termakan usia dan memiliki banyak pengalaman akan kehidupan itu tetap terlihat seperti biasanya, dingin. Duduk bersila dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan dagu yang terangkat, sungguh terlihat sangatlah angkuh. Namun siapa yang bisa menyangka jika kini dia sedang merasa sangat tidak nyaman hanya karena sosok pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh menekuk kedua lututnya yang berbalut celana berwarna hitam yang diremas di bagian pahanya. Sosok itu adalah Hokage muda bersurai kuning warisan dari ayahnya, Hokage keempat.

Pemuda yang beberapa menit yang lalu telah 'meminta' putri sulung dari pria paruh baya tersebut. Sorot iris biru itu penuh keyakinan, kejujuran dan keberanian, masih memandang lekat sosok pria pemimpin salah satu klan terkuat di desa yang ia pimpin saat ini, menanti jawaban dari pria berambut cokelat panjang di hadapannya. Tak jauh dari pemuda itu, duduk seorang gadis bersurai biru keungunan dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk membuat surai panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun masih bisa terlihat warna merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu saling bertumpu di atas pahanya yang juga bersimpuh, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat; gugup juga takut.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Berharap dapat meringankan sedikit saja beban perasaannya saat ini. Hiashi tahu betul, bahwa suatu saat akan tiba waktu di mana ia akan melepas kedua putrinya. Mengganti nama belakang kedua putrinya mengikuti nama belakang dari suaminya dan bukan lagi memakai nama belakangnya. Namun dia tidak pernah menyangka jika waktu di mana ia akan melepas salah satu putrinya itu adalah saat ini dan… seberat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Daughter © Na Fourthok'og**

**Warning: Semi Canon, Semoga tidak ada lagi typo.**

**Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Light Of Leviatan, Karikazuka, Fujisawa Yukito dan Kang Mas Neji Ganteng. Yang berulang tahun berturut-turut beberapa hari yang lalu.  
Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, karena ini bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiashi terpekur membungkukkan badannya yang selalu tegap, ia duduk di atas _futon _tidurnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah bingkai foto, mata putih perak khas klan Hyuuga miliknya yang selalu tegas kini menatap lembut gambaran dalam bingkai tersebut; gambaran sebuah keluarga kecil di mana dalam gambar itu terdapat dia yang masih terlihat muda dengan melipat kedua tangannya, lalu seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar lima tahunan yang terlihat ceria yang diapit olehnya dan seorang wanita muda memiliki rambut indigo panjang sewarna dengan rambut gadis kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Wanita tersebut sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut cokelat; warna yang sama dengan warna rambut milik Hiashi.

Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap gambar anak kecil bersurai indigo pendek tersebut. "Putri kita kini sudah besar," gumamnya seolah berbicara dengan wanita muda dalam foto itu.

Masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya, saat itu menjelang akhir bulan Desember beberapa tahun silam, di mana dia duduk menunggu di luar sebuah ruang bersalin. Saat sang istri sedang berusaha berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertamannya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hiashi meremas bagian depan kimono putih panjangnya dibalik kedua tangannya yang ia lipat. Kelopaknya menyembunyikan mata peraknya yang turut juga menyembunyikan segala rasa ketakutan dan ketegangannya saat itu yang mungkin akan tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya jika ia menampakan kedua iris matanya.

Sampai sebuah suara tangisan seorang bayi mampu membuatnya mendesah lega dan penuh syukur. Setelah sang dokter mengijinkannya untuk melihat istri dan bayinya, Hiashi berjalan dengan penuh wibawa masuk ke dalam dan menuju tempat sang istri yang saat itu sedang terbaring lemah dengan sesosok mungil di dekat istrinya, sungguh sebenarnya saat itu Hiashi merasa kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan gemetar karena rasa bahagia dan haru.

Saat Hiashi tahu sang anak adalah seorang perempuan, saat itulah Hiashi sadar bahwa kelak dia akan melepaskan sang putri tercinta.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu," gumamnya masih memandang bingkai foto tersebut. Hiashi sangat mencintai kedua putrinya. Hinata adalah putrinya yang lebih mewarisi hampir semua gen dari istrinya, warna rambutnya, tingkah lakunya. Semakin Hinata beranjak dewasa dan gadis itu memilih untuk memanjangkan rambutnya, Hiashi semakin bisa melihat sosok istrinya dalam tubuh Hinata.

Kematian sang istri tercinta adalah salah satu hal yang terberat yang harus ia terima dalam hidupnya. Hiashi sama sekali tidak membenci Hinata dengan semua perlakuan keras dan ketidak peduliannya terhadap putri sulungnya. Hanya saja semakin dia melihat Hinata rasa sakit akan kehilangan istrinya selalu menusuknya bagai duri dan membuatnya kembali terluka. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang ayah yang mencintai putrinya, darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan kini sang putri yang bagaikan bayangan cermin dari sosok istrinya akan pergi meninggalkannya, bukan seperti sang istri yang telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya tetapi tetap saja dia akan ditinggalkan dan itu membuatnya merasakan kembali rasa sakitnya ditinggalkan.

"Bukannya aku tak menginginkan putri kita bahagia." Sebuah rasa bernama takut itu menjalari relung hati Hiashi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian menghadapi ini semua?" mungkin kelak saat Hanabi mendapatkan pendampingnya maka Hiashi akan benar-benar merasa sendirian. Menikmati hari tuanya hanya seorang diri tanpa sang istri, tanpa kedua anak perempuannya.

Malam itu, saat sang bulan bersinar penuh dan bintang-bintang bertabur menghiasi sang langit yang kelam. Hyuuga Hiashi sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang dingin dan keras, menangis; tanpa suara… tanpa air mata.

.

.

.

Hiashi bisa melihat rona bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah putri sulungnya saat hari pernikahannya telah tiba. Saat itu putri sulungnya memakai kimono putih dengan rambut indigonya yang ia gelung layaknya pengantin lainnya, terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Hiashi sadar ia bukanlah seorang ayah yang hangat yang akan memeluk putrinya saat kedua putrinya merasa sedih atau bahagia, dia hanyalah seorang ayah yang hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Saat Hiashi dengan perlahan menuntun putrinya masuk ke dalam altar pernikahan, ia menggengam telapak tangan putrinya yang berada di lengannya. Hiashi merasa semakin bergetar ketakutan, inilah saatnya dia harus melepas salah satu putri yang ia kasihi. Membiarkan sang putri berlayar mengarumi kehidupan barunya dengan seorang pria yang sudah dipilihnya.

Setiap langkah pelannya mengingatkannya kembali kepada setiap memori tumbuh kembang putrinya. Saat inilah Hiashi menyesal tidak memperhatikan secara penuh perkembangan kedua putrinya sampai akhirnya mereka kini telah beranjak dewasa. Hal itu membuatnya hanya memiliki sedikit kenangan dengan kedua putrinya. Andai waktu dapat ia putar kembali.

Hiashi merasakan telapak tangan mungil yang ia genggam meremas lengan kirinya karena gugup, menyadarkannya bahwa kini dia dan Hinata sudah berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Naruto; pemuda yang dipilih putrinya untuk menemani sisa hidup putrinya yang masih panjang itu.

Hiashi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan putrinya seakan tak mau melepaskannya, waktu seolah berjalan lambat dan semakin mencekiknya. Perlahan Hiashi melepas tangan Hinata yang berada di lengannya kemudian menuntun telapak tangan putrinya ke arah telapak tangan berkulit tan yang terulur di depannya. Membiarkan telapak tangan putrinya dan Naruto saling menggenggam dengan kedua telapak tanganya yang mengelilingi telapak tangan yang saling menggenggam itu seolah sedang menyatukan keduanya.

"Aku titip putriku, jangan buat aku gagal menjadi seorang ayah," pesannya terhadap pemuda pirang tersebut dangan suara parau dan bergetar berbeda dari suara yang tegas seperti biasanya. Naruto mengangguk, namun Hinata tidak bisa membendung air matanyanya yang langsung turun ke pipinya. Hiashi melepaskan genggamannya dari dua telapak tangan yang berbeda warna itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang putri, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya yang besar ia mengelap jejak air mata Hyuuga Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata.

"Maaf jika ayah tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang masih dirangkum oleh kedua telapak tangan besar ayahnya, air matanya kembali keluar.

"Berbahagialah anakku… putriku."

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dari Naruto, Hinata memeluk ayahnya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia beranjak dewasa, ia menangis dipelukan ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkan olehnya untuk mengarumi kehidupan berumah tangga. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Hinata yang ia genggam mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dan keyakinannya. Hanabi sendiri sudah menangis terisak dengan memeluk lengan Neji yang kini menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya.

Hiashi perlahan mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Hinata yang terisak dan terus menggumamkan kata 'ayah' berulang kali. Dia menepuk pelan punggung Hinata, setelahnya dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan kembali mengusap air mata di wajah sang putri. Dengan tangan yang bebas dari genggaman Naruto, Hinata menggenggam telapak tangan Hiashi yang berada di salah satu pipinya, tersenyum lembut ke Hiashi dan untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kembali Naruto yang kembali mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang dihiasi tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya.

Dengan lembut melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hinata, Hiashi perlahan bergerak menjauh dari pusat altar, berjalan menuju tempat Neji dan Hanabi di mana putri bungsunya kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Hanabi langsung memeluk ayahnya saat Hiashi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kami sangat mencintai ayah," gumam gadis belia itu. Hiashi mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk memeluk bahu Hanabi dan kini melihat prosesi pernikahan putri sulungnya dengan Hokage desa mereka yang saat ini sedang berlangsung.

Walaupun sekilas setidaknya Hiashi masih bisa merasakan menjadi seorang ayah selayaknya seperti ayah yang lainnya.

"Berbahagialah putriku, Hinata."

**FIN**

Huawaaaaaaaaaaah, maaf kalau kadonya gaje. Na gak tau nikah itu gimana, secara Na kan belum pernah menikah. Hahahaha  
Tapi setau Na, orang tua yang memiliki anak perempuan itu lebih berat dari anak lelaki. Mereka mengurusinya anak perempuannya sampai dewasa hanya untuk kemudian dilepas untuk bersanding dengan pria pilihan putrinya.  
Maka dari itu, untuk Light, Dhadar-chan, Zu dan Nanan-chan yang beberapa hari lalu pada berulang tahun dan untuk semua para gadis. Mumpung kalian masih muda dan masih punya banyak kesempatan, bahagiakanlah orang tua kalian karena saat kalian sudah menikah nanti, tumpuan kalian dan kiblat kalian adalah suami kalian bukan orang tua kalian lagi.^^

Untuk, Light, Dhadar-chan, Zu dan Nanan-chan. Selama ulang tahun, semoga segala kebaikan selalu menyertai kalian selalu. Amin… amin… amin…  
Maaf jika kado yang Na persembahkan untuk kalian terlambat dan mengecewakan. Sekali lagi maaf.

Na Fourthok'og

Sunday, May 27, 2012


End file.
